


Someone's Gonna Do Something Someone Else Will Regret

by basicallyadragon



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Second person POV, one of the secret fanfics that i've handed in for english class, part of a giant au that i have in my head but will probably never write, this is angsty ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyadragon/pseuds/basicallyadragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is enough; you tell yourself that this is enough. Maybe another night you would push it, just to see how far he would let you go. For tonight though, you let it be. You let it be enough.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Gonna Do Something Someone Else Will Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I have this big AU in my head where Seventeen are split into two infamous gangs that are sort of rivals. This is based off of that.  
> This takes place in the beginning/middle, so if you want some background information, here it is.
> 
> Minghao and Jeonghan are the leader of the city's two rival gangs. Joshua is Jeonghan's right hand man.  
> Joshua is in love with Jeonghan, and Jeonghan does not reciprocate. Out of hurt and spite, Joshua starts hooking up with Minghao, hoping to get back at Jeonghan.  
> Right before this story starts, Joshua has come to Minghao's and tries to come onto him, but Minghao sees how distressed he is and stops Joshua. 
> 
> Anyways, you can read it without that in mind, but thats the jist of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

You’re sitting on your balcony, looking over the city. There are no stars in the sky tonight, at least none that you can see, but the city lights twinkle enough that it doesn’t matter. Up this high, with just the two of you, nothing really seems to matter.  
At least that’s what you’re telling yourself, or rather, trying to tell yourself.  
Your backs are against the sliding door and both of you have your legs sprawled in front you. He hasn’t said a word since you’ve sat down and you’re afraid to break the comfort of the silence that blankets the moment. You let yourself bask in the quiet in the feeling of just existing together.  
This is enough; you tell yourself that this is enough. Maybe another night you would push it, just to see how far he would let you go. For tonight though, you let it be. You let it be enough.  
You wonder if you will ever be enough for him. You know he cares. Even when he is preoccupied by all of the other things and people he cares about, you know he cares about you.  
What a beautiful hamartia to have: to care too much.  
How unfair is it that not only are his eyes and the curve of his nose and his fingers as they strum a guitar are beautiful, but his flaws are too?  
Maybe you were just biased.  
He sighs deeply. He turns his head towards you and you look him in the eye. He offers a small smile. You reply with the slight upturn of your lips.  
You think he’s going to say something. He stares at your face, seeming to be searching for something. He turns back to look towards the city sky without saying a word. You feel relieved and disappointed at the same time. Scared of what he might say and scared of what he didn’t say, won’t say.  
Suddenly, you don’t want to stay wrapped up in this silence any longer. You pull in your legs and make to stand up.  
“You want anything? I’m going to get... something to drink.”  
He turns his head again, but his eyes remained fixed on the city skyline.  
“Yeah. Whatever you're having is good.”  
You stand and enter the apartment, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding in. Sometimes this is enough, and sometimes it’s just too much. Sometimes it overwhelms you and you have to take a step back before you do something dumb, like tell him you think his laugh could outshine the sun.  
You sigh and open the cupboard and grab the biggest bottle. Whiskey. Great. You head back out to the balcony and plop down beside him again. You take a big swig and you think.  
You think it’s bad timing.  
What with him trying to fall out of love with someone who doesn’t love him back (as if you’re not trying to do the same with him). What with you trying to stop feeling like a ticking time bomb (watch out for the flash). What with the two of you running in circles that only ever cross when bad things happen (or maybe bad things happen when they cross).  
You open your mouth. You can't figure out if you want to confess, yell, or cry, so you do none of the above and shut your mouth.  
Instead, he speaks.  
“Thank you. For tonight.” He takes a deep breath. “For everything really. You seem to know how to make me feel better.” He looks over at the bottle in your hands, and you pass it over to him. He takes a small sip and then speaks so softly you almost don’t hear him. “I always just… feel better around you.”  
He looks up and smiles at you, a real smile this time. His eyes scrunch and little smile lines appear underneath their corners, along with a hint of a dimple on his left cheek.  
God, when he smiles at you like like that, warmth spreads through you, like sipping hot chocolate when you're cold. When he smiles at you like that it… it gives you hope. Yeah, maybe it was bad timing, but the way he looked at you just now makes you think that maybe you can risk waiting for the right time.  
It sinks in that time is the one thing you don’t have, the one thing you can’t control.  
You have money, power, and friends.  
But you don’t have time.  
(The fuse will have to run out sometime)  
You don’t have him.  
(5...4...3...2...1…)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever actually write my dumb gang au? 
> 
> The world may never knoooowwwwwww
> 
> Hit me up at the-hug--list on tumblr dot com


End file.
